Where Are You ?
by SunFlake3
Summary: Et si, Shiro Fujimoto, le père adoptif de Rin, décidait de se tuer avant que Satan ne s'empare de son corps ? Et si Rin ignorait tout des raisons de son suicide, et de sa véritable nature de démon ? Comment serait la vie du jeune garçon,à présent ? Court OS sur les pensées et la vie de Rin après la mort de son père.


_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Blue Exorcist appartiennent à Kazue Kato. Pour le moment...**_

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture ! ^^<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHERE ARE YOU...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>C'est à n'y rien comprendre.<em>

_Ni triste, ni heureux ; Pour lui la vie n'est rien, mais pour son âme, vivre est un tout. Plus la mort lui fait peur et plus son désir de la connaître grandit. _

_Paradoxe qu'est l'homme._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Huit ans...<strong>

« Papa,

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas allé à l'école. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te le promets. Yukio non plus n'a pas pu aller travailler, tu sais. Il m'a dit que quelqu'un était très malheureux et avait empêché les trains de rouler. Pourtant, quand moi, je pleure, Yukio m'oblige quand même à aller à l'école. C'est pas juste, les grands ont toujours le droit et pas moi !

Dis, Papa, quand je serai grand, est-ce que moi aussi j'aurai le pouvoir d'arrêter les trains ? Yukio dit que toi aussi, un jour, tu les avais tous stoppés. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il pleurait dans la salle de bain aujourd'hui. Yukio, il ne le sait pas, mais moi je l'ai vu. Il avait les joues toutes noires et sa chemise était toute mouillée.

Dis Papa, est-ce que toi aussi tu étais malheureux quand tu as arrêté les trains ? C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas rentrer à la maison pour le moment ? Je t'ai fait un dessin aujourd'hui, alors je l'ai mis avec les autres, pour quand tu reviendras. Yukio dit que demain, je vais pouvoir retourner à l'école. Comme ça, je pourrai dire au monsieur des trains de ne plus être triste. J'espère qu'il m'écoutera quand même.

J'embrasse fort mon Papa que j'aime. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dix ans...<strong>

« J'ai dessiné un arbre. Mais pas un arbre ordinaire, non. Je n'en ai jamais vu comme celui-ci. Et pour cause ! Mon arbre, il est rose. Rose pâle. Le tronc est rose, les branches sont roses, les feuilles sont roses, tout est rose.

Mais, le vent s'est mis à souffler. Les feuilles sont tombées et mon arbre s'est trouvé dénudé. Alors, j'ai pris un autre crayon et je l'ai rhabillé. Des fruits rouges et mûrs pendants à chacune de ses frêles branches.

Mais un oiseau est passé et de son bec pointu, dans un fruit a croqué. Alors, je l'ai protégé. De mon crayon bleu, un nuage j'ai créé. Mais, pas un nuage ordinaire, non. Un nuage tout rond pour que mon arbre soit bien encerclé et à l'abri des oiseaux affamés.

Mais, la tempête s'est levée et la pluie a commencé à tomber. Mon arbre, dans son nuage de cristal s'est mis à pleurer. Alors, ne voyant pas de solution face à ces terres inondées, le soleil j'ai dessiné. Très vite de mille feux, mon arbre s'est mis à briller, et l'eau en petites gouttes de rosée fut changée.

Terre d'utopie, c'est un peu le paradis. La nuit, je t'imagine dans cette bulle de verre. Boule de cristal ou le bonheur règne en maître. Quand je ferme les yeux, je te vois. Tu es là-bas. Désormais, mon cœur ne pleure plus. Je sais que tu es heureux, je sais que ce monde t'appartient. Je me surprends même à sourire de nouveau. Et si la vie n'est qu'un mensonge, un jour, on se retrouvera. Sur cette balançoire, sous cet arbre, tu me souriras, et je me souviendrai de toi, car tu es le gardien de mes songes. »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seize ans...<strong>

« 16h37. Comme tous les jours, je me dépêche de rentrer du lycée. Comme tous les jours, j'ouvre la boîte aux lettres avec cette boule au ventre. Comme tous les jours, la boîte est vide.

Huit ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Huit ans que je t'attends. Huit ans que j'attends une simple lettre, ou même un mot qui me dirait que tu penses à moi, que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Mais non, encore une fois, la boîte est vide !

Je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre et comme tous les soirs, je pleure. Oui je pleure le père que je n'ai jamais eu, le père que je ne connais pas, celui qui n'a jamais voulu de moi ! J'ai mal, tu sais, huit ans, c'est long. Très long.

La nuit, je te vois, je te parle, tu me prends dans tes bras et m'embrasses comme un père embrasserait son fils. Dans mes rêves, je t'imagine grand, fort, protecteur. Je te vois tel que j'ai besoin de toi.

Oui, papa, j'ai menti. Il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais osé écrire dans mes lettres. On me frappe, on m'insulte, on me déteste. Voilà, à quoi ressemble mon quotidien. Papa, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour me protéger. J'ai peur, tu sais. Mais je ne veux pas inquiéter Yukio. Ce n'est pas son rôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Dis-moi juste quand vas-tu revenir ? Quand vas-tu enfin t'occuper de moi ?! QUAND ?! Eh bien, je vais te le dire moi. Jamais ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Parce que ce soir, je quitte la bataille. Je ne veux plus souffrir de cette absence, je ne veux plus te pleurer, non ! Cette lettre sera la dernière que j'écrirai. La dernière d'une série de cent quarante-sept. Et oui, j'ai compté ! Tu sais, c'est beaucoup cent quarante-sept lettres sans réponse !

En fait, c'est plus que ça. C'est une lettre d'adieu, Papa ! Non, pas un adieu pour toi, mais un adieu au monde. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je pars ! Pour de bon. On m'a trop souvent dit que l'espoir faisait vivre, mais aujourd'hui, l'espoir m'a tué. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bon bah voilà... Ça va vraiment pas bien dans ma tête ! Pauvre Rin...<em>


End file.
